


For Peace Sake

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fae & Fairies, Heartache, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Political Marriage, Sexual Repression, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Wedding Planner Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Alec doesn't back down from his desires to bring back his family's influence and marries Lydia anyway. Magnus is heartbroken, for sure but he's known heartache and knows that in time he'll be okay....But things aren't calming down, they're heating up. Alec's insane marriage idea suddenly doesn't sound like a bad idea. In the magical world where everything is starting to turn too chaotic, the marriage between a powerful Warlock from New York and a Spark from California may be the perfect way to calm things down. Luckily for Magnus and his plight, Derek Hale has broken up with his dear Spark friend, Stiles...It's not a marriage without love. Stiles and Magnus do love each other...just platonically.





	For Peace Sake

_"You could stay."  Stiles said quietly as he watched Derek get dressed in the dark._

_"You know I can't." Derek replied as he buckled his pants. Then searched for his shirt._

_"I know you **can** , but you just refuse!" Stiles argued as he sat up in bed.  Not really hiding the hurt he feels. _

_Derek sighed as he pulled his shirt over his head and finished getting dressed. "You know what this is, Stiles. It's just sex. There's no reason for me to stay."_

_"That's bull! And you know it's bull! You know how I feel about you and if the way you keep scaring people off and popping up with just the right thing to be more appealing when a possible other partner shows up in my life, I know you feel something too!"_

_"It doesn't matter if I feel something too."_

_"Why not!?" Stiles demanded, wanting to know._

_"The Hales may not be alive anymore but their name and reputation still is. I fucked up my family enough, I can't tarnish what's left of it's reputation by tainting the Hale name." Derek said very politically._

_It actually shocked Stiles._

_"Der...we're not in those times anymore. The world is much more accepting and understanding now. You really think you'd make any of your family happy by remaining repressed in the shadows of the past?"_

_"Well I wouldn't know what they'd think if I were to prefer male partners, now would I? Goodnight, Stiles." Derek left without another word. Stiles was left feeling guilty and miserable and very confused. But mostly hurt._

* * *

 

"I think you may want to consider a different occupation. Gardening isn't your forte, darling."

Stiles snapped his head up when he heard Magnus's voice. Then he looked to where Magnus was looking and saw that the rose he'd been working with, one with plenty of sharp thorns, was making him bleed. Now conscious of the pain, he winced as he let the flower fall onto the table. Magnus came over and magically made the thorns disappear and healed his hand. 

"Thank you...I guess I got too lost in thought while I waited for the base of the potion to settle." Stiles explained as he rubbed his fingers over the healed skin. 

"Oh don't fret, dear Sparkle. Though I am curious as to what caused you to be so distracted? When it comes to potions making and spell casting, you're a very serious and focused student." Magnus commented. 

Stiles sighed before he pulled Magnus into a hug and then led him to the sitting room. The potion base still needed another half hour before it was ready. Once Magnus was seated Stiles summoned some wine glasses and went into his shelves and pulled out an old bottle and poured them a glass. 

"Heartache. I know how much you love a good drink, so I welcome your visit with what I've been using to drown my sorrows." Stiles said as he took his seat across the older warlock.

Magnus picked up his glass and swirled it while staring into it thoughtfully. "Looks like I've come at a good time. Relatively speaking...we're suffering of the same ailment." Then he took a sip of wine and his eyes widened. Raising the glass slightly he looked at Stiles with awe. "What is this?"

Stiled smirked a bit. "From the personal collection of the  Seelie Queen."

"How ever did you manged to get your hands on it?" 

"My friend's a Banshee. She heard from one of the Fae Folk up north that something was plaguing their rivers and it was affecting the forests and other wildlife."

"Which would also affect the Fae Folk if it continued." Magnus stated.

Stiles nodded. "Some had already falling ill and only getting worse. I did my best...took a lot of late nights and very old books. But I managed to fix the problem and the Queen gave me one of her bottles. It's amazing. And I've been drinking in the nights I've had no company and too many saddened thoughts."

Magnus took another sip, himself thinking of how he lost Alexander while Stiles thought about Derek leaving. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" Magnus asked. 

Stiles topped them off and shook his head. "I'm in the audience of my mentor Magnus Bane, the great and powerful, while drinking wine from the Seelie Queen's personal collection. I'd much rather hear stories of old." 

Magnus gave Stiles a grateful smile. The warlock took a sip before asking, "All right...any particular era or location?"

"My family's Polish. Any good stories from there?"

"Oh Poland! I've got plenty. You may have to crack open another bottle, I'll be here all week!"

"You know you're more than welcomed. I may not have more Seelie wine, but I've got human Jack Daniels..."

Magnus did a flare of his hands and suddenly they had a stand adorned with different shaped bottles. "Let me handle the drinks, darling. Now settle in and let me tell you about-"

* * *

 

_"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Stiles demanded._

_"I don't know how to be more clear. I'm leaving Beacon." Derek said without looking at Stiles._

_"You mean you're leaving me..." Stiles's voice quivered as sadness overruled him._

_Derek sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "The bad memories of this place overpower the good ones...I can't do anything else here. Goodbye Stiles."_

* * *

 

"Magnus...if your visits were any indication I would say the things I hear about New York are lies and it _in fact_ sleeps." Stiles said in greeting as he let Magnus in. 

Magnus gave Stiles a wanly smile, "I hate to trouble you, dear friend. But you're the only place I can think of going to."

That made Stiles frown in concern. He showed Magnus into his sitting room and summoned them some drinks. "Talk to me."

Magnus gave himself a generous serving of one of Stiles's drinks and took a healthy sip before leaning back and sighing deeply. "It's all so complicated. In matter such as these people would make the comparisons of white and black and this being all shades of grey. But it's far more complex. Every color of the rainbow and then only colors art students and shrimp can see, complex."Magnus finished off with an exasperated sigh. 

Stiles frowned as he served himself something too. "Seems like something not even a few drinks can fix."

"It's not...but it can help." Magnus took another sip. In silence they finished that round and continued on with another. "There was someone who made me feel again. When you're immortal, love comes. But then it ends...it _always_ ends. And you close yourself off after for a long time. And then you feel again and each time, it hurts so bad. But the love you experience again is typically worth it..." Magnus paused to take a long sip. In his eyes Stiles could see the torment and agony and age that the warlock's young appearance doesn't show.

"What happened?" Stiles coaxed gently.

 "He married. To try to fix his family name and keep up the appearance of acceptance he's been trying to live all his life..."

That struck a nerve with Stiles and he downed the rest of his drink. "I'm sorry Magnus."

Magnus sent him a wry smile. "Don't be, love. At first I didn't understand it...okay, no, I did. I guess that I've always lived my life and haven't been afraid to be myself in such a long time. But still, you know. Semantics." 

"I can relate. I may not be as wise as you or lived as long, but I've always been weird. I've never known how not to be...and when I became sexually curious...well, I was curious on both sides. As you know..." Stiles was meaning Derek since he'd talked to Magnus about what happened. 

"I do. Which is part of why I'm here. You claimed to have loved him. Were you being honest?" The warlock asked seriously. 

So seriously it had Stiles sitting up at attention a bit more. "I was....we weren't labeled. Mostly because he was so unwilling but...I knew I loved him, Magnus." 

"So you wouldn't be ready to date any time soon?" Magnus questioned further. 

"No...?"

Magnus sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for all this cryptic-ness. I just...what I'm about to suggest is only something I'll feel comfortable doing with you. You have this sense of loyalty and duty, morality and good. Something seen by plenty, especially a lot of power players. And also, I love you....maybe not romantically, but platonically. I love you and I trust you." With a sway of his hands and glowing blue light, Magnus summoned a box and knelt down on one knee. 

Stiles's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"The Shadowhunters in New York are reeking havoc. The Underworld is close to breaking out in chaos. Magic users of all sort are getting ansty and need a distraction that'll give them hope and courage....and our marriage will do just that. Our people need us. I know it is selfish and unfair to ask you to do this. But hard times are coming and I need someone at my side in a very intimate way. I won't ask for sex...this coupling isn't about making heirs. But it is about showing unity. A Warlock and a Spark. East and West...so will you marry me?"

Stiles listened, eyes wide, breath shaky, and memories flashing before his eyes. Reasons to say no that involved his family and pack, his home and all of Beacon. But then flashes of Derek leaving, the loft empty, his calls reaching a disconnected number.

His people. 

Magic users of all kinds coming to ask for his help. Being amazed that he does things for free or a simple trade. Being a hero and knowing that heroes make sacrifices. 

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

 

"How are things going?" Magnus asked Lydia. Though he didn't quite like that name for obvious reasons, Stiles's Lydia was such a fashionable darling. It was impossible not to love her. And she was being an incredible helper in the wedding.

"Everything is on schedule, all orders have arrived, and invitations and RSVP's accounted for. We've even already sorted the presents from those who could not be here but wish the best." She replied professionally as she looked through her clip board. 

"I wanted to thank you again for helping. I want to make this amazing. But also fun for Stiles." Magnus said in a sincere and gentle tone. 

Lydia gave him one of her rarer, more sincere smiles, back. "I have to admit. When he told he why he was marrying you I was angry. I knew he was crushed but I knew he could find someone worthy in no time...part of me actually hoped Derek would get his head out of his ass and make them both happy. But I'm also not blind or deaf. Things are getting intense and this marriage is a strong, political move that will calm a lot of people. I admire both of you for it."

"You know...you could very well pass for a Roman Praetor, daughter of Venus. Or even Pluto." Magnus replied with a smirk, but it became a smile again. "We're not in love, but we do love and respect each other. Not many in these circumstances can claim as such. So there is that." 

"There is that." She agreed. "Now about this guest list...are you sure you won't want to invite any of the Shadowhunters. Word is that you're close to some of them."

Magnus sighed. "I am. But I need this marriage to go through smoothly. Inviting them will only cause...tension. Confusion. It's best to keep to the people who have been invited, sweetheart."

"Understood. Well, now we should go. There's still samples you and Stiles need to try before the final decision is made."

* * *

 

_"Do you, Magnus Bane, take Mieczysław Stilinski to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Mieczysław Stilinski, take Magnus Bane to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

_"I do."_

* * *

 

"Luke, glad you can make it!" Magnus greeted at the reception. 

"Wouldn't miss it. Clary's a bit upset about not getting an invite though." Luke said while making a face.

Magnus matched before shrugging. "As you're aware-Oh! Pun. Anyway, this is more of a political statement than anything else. I adore Clary, you know that, but as it stands...Shadowhunters aren't still...well, first we rally the Underworlders and then we tackle the Heavenly Folk." He waved his hand and a champagne flute appeared in Luke's hand. "Enjoy yourself. I'm off to dazzle more guest!"

Luke sighed but did his best to enjoy himself. It wasn't that hard. The party was amazing. Later he got a phone call and stepped outside to take it. It was Clary.   
"Hey, sorry...I got caught up. It's fun here....yeah, he did. They're not in love but...there's still love there....I know, but Alec is married himself, and for basically the same reason. I know what Izzy wanted, but...I think it's more than a little late now."

* * *

 

"Derek?...what are you doing here?" Scott asked as his eyes darted behind Derek.

"I uh...I was looking for Stiles, but his place is empty. I guess he moved?" Derek asked, trying to fish information without seeming desperate or demanding.

"Huh? Oh yeah, he moved out of his place months ago." Scott commented. Derek had left nearly a year ago. Seeing him all of the sudden was odd.

"Oh. Do you have the new address?"

"No. Usually when we visit we're just portaled there." Scott commented easily with a shrug.

"You take a portal every time you visit Stiles?" Derek asked with a raised eye brow of confusion.

"Well, duh. Being a True Alpha doesn't pay the bills, Derek. And it's not like I have the time or money to _fly_ to New York. Portaling is just easier." 

" _New York_? Stiles moved to _New York_?" Derek demanded incredulously. Okay, it was far and out there. But he and Laura had done the same when their family died. He's been to New York. Has a Hale owned building there he can stay. He'll just book a flight, find out Stiles's address and go talk to him. Work things out somehow. Easy.

"Well yeah. I mean, after the wedding it was only logica...oh right! You weren't here. And you kinda dropped off the grid. Stiles got married, dude! His hubby lives in New York and so now he does too." Scott said with that smile of his that was normally charming. And it would be too if Derek didn't find the news absolutely horrid. 

Stiles was.... _married_!?

"Yeah, came as a surprise. Kinda shocked too. But he seems...okay." Scott shrugged. And apparently he had said that out loud.

"That's not convincing." Derek claimed, already having hundred of scenarios run through his head. About someone abusing and tricking Stiles into unholy, horrible acts because he wasn't there to claim Stiles...protect him. 

"Don't get me wrong! Magnus is kind and caring, and powerful and providing. He's a _good_ mate! I just...I dunno...I _know_ Stiles, and I just...think it was too soon." 

Derek growled and turned around to storm off. 

"Derek? Derek!"

But Derek got into his car and was off towards the airport. 

* * *

 

" _Now arriving in New York-"_ Derek didn't care to listen to the rest of the introduction. He grabbed his things and was ready to storm off the plane and head to Stiles the moment the doors opened. He fucked up. He fucked up royally by leaving and now he had to fix it.... _somehow_. 


End file.
